vresun_ciraian_ruinsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conspiracy
When The Eternal Darkness and Shane were around, conspiracies started to float around. All of them were that members associated with Shane were alternate accounts created by Shane. This is known as the Original Conspiracy or the Shane Conspiracies. Once Vresun Ciraian Ruins was created and things had moved along, the conspiracy theories returned with a vengeance. This time, the theory was that all members associated with Shane weren't real and that in reality, only a few members of Vresun were real. This is known as the Vresun Conspiracy. Much later, things had changed. It would have been impossible for Shane alone to maintain all of those accounts on his own Conspiracy Versions # Original Conspiracy: Shane, Taylor/Kim, the Seymours and The Eternal Darkness are the same guy. # The Vresun Conspiracy 1.0: Shane orchestrated everything. All of the members are fakes created by him. # The Vresun Conspiracy 2.0: Shane, with the help of Ellen, Kim and Bloom created this entire game for unknown reasons. All of the members are actually fakes controlled by them. # The Vresun Conspiracy 2.1: Shane, Kim and Bloom control everything. All the members are fake and Ellen is a puppet Shane uses in order to oversee everything in his absence. Common Traits * All of the Mastermind associated members have anime characters as their avatars. All of which happen to be either women in thigh-highs and gasmasks, generic anime characters or Kingdom Hearts characters. * These members are either friends of the Masterminds, siblings or are connected to them in some way. Any member that doesn’t fit into these categories (i.e Alfasketer, Bloxxin or Pteri etc) aren’t considered sockpuppets since they’re actual people and not sockpuppet accounts. * Sockpuppets aligned with the Masterminds have a sob story or two to tell. The Seymours, Dianke, Ellen’s sockpuppets, and Kim’s sockpuppets tend to do this the most. All of the Masterminds themselves engage in this as well, with Shane and Ellen doing it the most frequently. * The Seymours are often absent when drama occurs unless they’re a part of it. * Any time Kushagra calls them the Seymours out on acting like the same person, they tend to leave before returning. * Kushagra and King of Despair tend to be ignored by the Eternals despite opposing them at every turn. * On the other hand, Polaris, Bloxxin, Pteri and Karjam are treated like celebrities despite the first three having no closeness with Shane and Karjam being a pariah on the forums despite his knowledge. * Though the de facto ruler of Vresun, Shane never I.P banned the Eternals. After all, the last thing he’d want is to lock himself and his fellow Masterminds out of their own forum. * The members tend to vilify and demonise anyone who falls out of Shane’s favour (e.g Kushagra) but conveniently forgets their transgressions if Shane forgives them. * None of the members learn anything from the conflicts that occurred, allowing them to continue happening. Whenever a conflict, Shane strips all moderators of their powers and effectively sets the forum back to square one. Trivia All of the members associated with Shane and the Masterminds tend to have the same I.P address, something that was accidentally exposed by Pteri originally. Rainy Day has temporarily taken over Astrum to expose the Masterminds. He left afterwards once the Mastermind failed to show up and his influence was reverted. During Mossmouth, it was rather common for a few members to mock Taylor by stating she and Shane are the same person. Despite disagreeing with the theory, Karjam has entertained the idea, something that you normally wouldn't expect of him. Though the theory has existed during the Cave Story/Mossmouth era, it got popular during Vresun and has evolved during the Post-Vresun Era. Season 2's Conspiracy was supposed to be one episode. It got split into 2 parts due to concerns about time length. Category:Pre-Vresun Category:Vresun Category:Post-Vresun Category:Vresun History Category:Vresun Conspiracy Category:Masterminds Category:ExpandedMaterial